Conventionally known as techniques in such a field are those disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 62-23248 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 11-136901. The former publication proposes a technique in which, while a motor contact for supplying current to a motor brush has a flexibility, its elastic repulsive force is actively utilized. On the other hand, a small-size motor 100 disclosed in the latter publication is made such that it is easily assembled into communications instruments such as a cellular phone. As shown in FIG. 6, the small-size motor 100 has an output shaft 103 to which a weight 104 is secured, whereas a forwardly extending electric terminal 102 is fixed at a barrel 100a of the small-size motor 100 by way of a bracket 105 and a holder 109. If such an electric terminal 102 made of a spring sheet is utilized, then no soldering is necessary when securing the motor 100 onto a circuit board 101, whereby the efficiency of production improves.